


Kailāsa

by AriesnoShaina



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hinduism, M/M, Spiritual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesnoShaina/pseuds/AriesnoShaina
Summary: El monte Kailash es el único monte de la zona que nunca ha sido escalado, debido a que es sagrado para diferentes religiones de la India, cuyos fieles suelen hacer una peregrinación al monte al menos una vez en la vida. ¿Qué sucederá con el santo de Virgo cuando decida hacer él mismo la peregrinación?





	Kailāsa

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, holHe vuelto ^^U
> 
> Esta vez con un one shot acerca de Shaka y Aldebarán que le di a una amiga por su cumpleaños. Como vengo haciendo con otros personajes, quería sacarlos de las facetas en las que los tiene el fandom, sobre todo en lo erótico. Ya lo hice con Milo y Shaina, con Afrodita, con Shion y este fic fue la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo con Shaka y Alde. Falta Afro, pero esta vez con una chica y el último que faltaría sería Dohko, con el cual cerraría esta "saga " erótica este año.

 

 _“Vayan a Jamir, y justo en la frontera con la India encontrarán lo que les he pedido que traigan. No puedo mencionarlo, porque si lo hago, el amuleto perderá su poder. Todas las instrucciones están contenidas en el pergamino que le di a Shaka. Luego vuelvan a Grecia inmediatamente “_  

 Las palabras de Shion resonaban en los oídos del santo de Virgo mientras esperaba que su compañero saliera de la gruta. En sus manos se encontraba ya el objeto de su misión, bien protegido por una bolsa de seda. De repente, sus ojos quedaron prendados en algún punto en la lejanía. 

 -Muy bien,-la voz fuerte del santo de Tauro resonó detrás suyo.-Ahora que hemos cumplido nuestro cometido podremos volver a Grecia. No queremos que el maestro se moleste con nosotros. 

 Al no recibir respuesta, miró con atención al santo de Virgo y se acercó con cautela.  

 -¿Shaka? ¿Me has oído?,-preguntó entre susurros.  

 El guardián del sexto templo volvió en sí como salido de un trance.  

 -Aldebarán,-contestó.- ¿Crees que el maestro se moleste si volvemos más tarde de lo esperado?  

 El semblante severo de Shion acudió a la mente de Aldebarán. Sonrió nervioso.  

 -Seguro que sí. Ya sabes cómo es.  

 Shaka no contestó, y tan solo volvió a fijar la mirada a lo lejos. De repente, pareció ansioso. El santo de Tauro extendió las manos de repente, cuando el bolso fue lanzado en su dirección.  

 -¿Shaka? ¿Qué haces?, -preguntó, intuyendo ya alguna misteriosa razón detrás de aquello. El santo de Virgo solía actuar de una manera que solo él comprendía, movido por su fe y no solía ser prudente tratar de entender sus motivos.  

 Considerando que estaban muy cerca de la India, el brasileño pensó que quizás la nostalgia por su tierra natal lo empujaba a visitarla.  

 -Ven aquí, Aldebarán,-le indicó.-El santo de Tauro sintió que se le erizaban todos los vellos del cuerpo. Cuando el santo indio hablaba así era como si se posesionara de él alguna deidad desconocida, como si súbitamente creciera. Se acercó, sintiéndose muy pequeño de repente, pese a que le sacaba casi veinte centímetros a su compañero.  

 -¿Ves aquella cordillera, Aldebarán?,-preguntó. El guardián del segundo templo asintió, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Sentía que si lo hacía, se iba a topar con los ojos de una implacable deidad destructora. Con Hara Shiva.  

 -¿Son los Himalayas, cierto?  

 -Sí. Paralelamente a ella corre otra sierra, que a veces es llamada del “trans Himalaya “La cima más importante de esa sierra es el monte Kailāsa. Es la única cima de esta cordillera que nunca ha sido escalada en deferencia a las diferentes creencias para las cuáles este lugar es sagrado. Para los hindúes, este monte era la residencia del dios Shiva y pisar el monte era desairar a dicha deidad. Por ello quién la pise ha de morir. El monte Kailāsa es un punto de encuentro para los diferentes cultos de la India. Tanto los budistas, como los hinduistas y los jainistas acuden a este monte por motivos religiosos. Los hindúes hacen una peregrinación recorriendo la circunferencia del monte en la dirección de las manecillas del reloj, para atraer a la buena fortuna. Es un ritual que debe hacerse al menos una vez en la vida, y siempre he querido hacerlo pero…  

 -Entiendo. Quieres aprovechar que estamos próximos al monte para hacerlo, ¿verdad?  

 -Así es, pero… 

 -Estoy seguro que el maestro lo entenderá. No nos estamos retrasando por nimiedades.  

 -¿Pero qué hay de ti? No puedo pedirte que me esperes. No es algo que tenga que ver contigo. Y tampoco puedo pedir que me acompañes.  

 -No importa,-rebatió.-Sí es importante para ti, a mí no me importa esperarte, Shaka.  

 -En otra circunstancia no me importaría,-todavía insistió.-Pero estos lugares son desolados. No hay muchos lugares donde puedas quedarte. Mejor regresa al Santuario y avísale al maestro que yo me retrasaré todavía.  

 El santo de Tauro vaciló un poco. Entendía perfectamente que para su compañero aquello revestía de máxima importancia y no pretendía molestarlo. Pero también conocía la magnitud de aquel tipo de peregrinaciones y le preocupaba que el santo de Virgo no aguantara la  presión.  

 Abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró todavía presintiendo aquella aura mística salir de Shaka.  

 -Si encontráramos algún lugar en el cual yo pudiera esperarte… ¿accederías a que te acompañase?  

 Shaka suspiró.  

 -El camino es largo. Debemos acampar durante cuatro días. No voy a mentirte, no hay garantía de que lo soporte, es cierto. Hay reportes de muertes entre los peregrinos. No creo que sea mi caso, mi entrenamiento como santo debería haber acostumbrado mi cuerpo al ejercicio físico. Pero es parte del sacrificio que conlleva la peregrinación.  

 -Por eso es que no quiero dejarte. Si te desgastas mucho físicamente no podría perdonarme si te lastimaras por falta de ayuda.  

 -¿No podré convencerte de que vuelvas a Grecia, cierto?,-adivinó.-Está bien. Quizás pueda encontrar algún lugar para que te quedes. Pero solo te pondré una sola condición.  

 -¿Y cuál es? 

 -Que encuentres la forma de comunicarte con el Santuario. Me sentiría más tranquilo sabiendo que el maestro Shion conoce el motivo del retraso.  

 - Está bien, Shaka, yo me encargaré de comunicarme con el maestro. Tú solo preocúpate de la peregrinación.  

\- Bien. Volvamos a la posada. Desde allí ya podríamos acomodarnos.  

 Cerca de Lhasa encontraron una acogedora posada.  

 -Es una de las mejores posadas de la región,-explica el posadero con cierto orgullo.-Recibimos a mucha gente, sobre todo indios. A menudo les pedimos a nuestras hijas que bailen para los invitados cuando se quedan por un tiempo prolongado.  

 -¿Desde aquí puedo llegar al monte Kailāsa?,-preguntó el santo de Virgo.  

 El hombre se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad. Aquel joven tenía rasgos peculiares aún si el bindi escarlata y el acento hindi lo delataban como indio, o al menos practicante del hinduismo o el budismo. 

 -Joven,-preguntó con curiosidad.- ¿Acaso has venido para hacer la peregrinación al monte sagrado? Es un recorrido muy peligroso.  

 -Lo sé, lo tengo en cuenta. Pero estoy dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio. Así que decidme de una vez, ¿desde aquí es posible llegar a la residencia del Señor Shiva?  

 -A menudo salen de aquí camiones con peregrinos en dirección al monte sagrado. En esta época en particular hay muchos. Salen desde Lhasa hasta el pie del Kailāsa o al lago Mana Sarovar. Una vez al pie del monte se levanta el campamento. Se descansa antes y después de la peregrinación. Debes tener cuidado, los indios no suelen estar acostumbrados a estas altitudes, joven…eh…  

 -Shaka.  

 -Oh… ¿Tienes un nombre sagrado pues? ¿Acaso eres la reencarnación de alguna deidad? Noto en ti un aura diferente.  

 Aldebarán sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. De repente se sintió como un extraño entre personas que compartían una espiritualidad especial que no lo incluía a él. Guardó silencio mientras Shaka terminaba de hablar con el posadero.  

 -No te preocupes, Aldebarán. Hay una caravana que parte dentro de dos días. Nos quedaremos aquí mientras tanto. Es mejor que te tranquilices. No te preocupes,-repitió.-No me pasará nada.  

 -De acuerdo. Iré afuera un rato.  

-Bien. No tardes.  

 El santo de Tauro salió de la habitación. 

 -Señor, ¿no desea meditar un poco?,-una joven lo llamó desde una de las habitaciones.  

 Aldebarán lo pensó por un momento. Entró en la habitación y adoptó la posición del loto. Mientras se sumía en la inconsciencia recordó la petición que le había hecho Shaka. Quizás debería aprovechar para intentar comunicarse con Shion.  

 

El Sumo Sacerdote veía el paisaje que se extendía debajo del Templo Mayor con aire reflexivo. Poco a poco, empezó a sentir que un cosmos lo llamaba a lo lejos. Se desplazó hasta el trono y se sentó tratando de concentrarse.  

 

 _“¿Quién me llama?”, preguntó._  

 _“Maestro. Soy yo “_  

  _“Aldebarán”, la sorpresa tiñó su cosmos. “¿Qué sucede? ¿Han tenido problemas? “_  

  _“No, no, al contrario. No nos fue difícil conseguir lo que usted nos pidió. Pero es otra cosa lo que me preocupa “_  

  _“Dime que es lo que te preocupa”, solicitó al instante._  

  _“No sé si es por estar tan cerca de la India, pero a Shaka le ha entrado de repente la inquietud de hacer una peregrinación religiosa. Me preocupa que no lo soporte. “_  

 

 _Shion entrecerró los ojos._  

 

 _“La peregrinación al Kailāsa. Lo suponía. Entiendo tu preocupación, querido Aldebarán. No es infundada, ciertamente reviste de un peligro significativo para la vida de Shaka “_  

  _“No quería que me quedara con él. Pero me preocupa que se lastime y lo perjudique estar solo. La única manera que me lo permitió, fue si le notificaba a usted que nos íbamos a retrasar. Y si encontraba algún lugar dónde quedarme “_  

  _“¿Dónde están ahora? “, inquirió Shion, mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro._  

  _“En un albergue en Lhasa. Hay una caravana que parte hacia el monte en dos días y piensa irse con ellos “_  

  _“¿Irás con él? “_  

  _“Dudo que me lo permita. Además, tengo entendido que solo pueden ir quienes hagan la peregrinación “_  

  _“Déjalo que lo haga. Los indios son un pueblo muy espiritual, para ellos estos rituales son de gran importancia. Si no le hubiera dado la oportunidad, de todas maneras me hubiera pedido que le permitiera ir tarde o temprano. ¿Qué es lo que dice Shaka? “_  

  _“Está seguro de que puede hacerlo, y que no le pasará nada. Aunque reconoce el riesgo que representa la caminata. Inclusive para él “_  

  _“Bien. Yo hablaré luego con él. Porque tampoco le voy a permitir que se arriesgue tontamente “, afirmó con firmeza. “Éste muchacho “_  

  _“De acuerdo. Maestro…”_  

  _“Dime “_  

  _“¿Ni usted ni Mu han considerado nunca hacer tal peregrinación? “_  

  _“Bueno…hay que tener en cuenta que para los budistas la peregrinación no reviste de tanta importancia como para los hindúes. Sospecho que Shaka, pese a que las técnicas de Virgo tienen influencia budista, y él comparte el mismo nombre de Gautama, no profesa esa religión si no que es hindú. Para un hindú, visitar el Kailāsa, es visitar el lugar dónde se cree que vive el dios Shiva, uno de los que conforma el Trimurti, la tríada de dioses principales del hinduismo. El sacrificio hecho en la caminata es una ofrenda para el dios. Por eso Shaka se debe de haber puesto tan terco. Ni Mu ni yo hemos sentido nunca esa inclinación nunca. Y dudo que la sintamos. Además, recuerda que Shaka regresó de nuevo a la India luego de obtener su cloth. Eso pudo influir mucho más todavía “_  

  _“Es tan extraño. No lo entiendo “_  

  _“Es comprensible porque no creciste con esas creencias. Pero Aldebarán, hay algo de lo que sí tengo que advertirte “_  

  _“Dígame, maestro “, repuso con cierta aprehensión._  

  _“Imagino que Shaka no se llevará su cloth con él. Como las cloths están tan íntimamente ligadas a sus portadores, es posible que el cloth de Virgo reaccione si percibe que Shaka se encuentra en peligro. Por tanto, no te preocupes si sucede “_  

  _“De acuerdo “_  

  _“Aldebarán, no te preocupes por Shaka. Es posible que vuelva bastante apaleado. Así que atiéndelo si lo necesita. Pero no te angusties de más. No es una posibilidad que fallezca “_  

  _“De acuerdo. Pierda cuidado, maestro “_  

  _“Bien. Tómense su tiempo “_  

 

La conexión se perdió gradualmente. Shion suspiró. La diosa lo escuchó.  

 

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Shion?  

 -Nada, nada, señorita. Es solo que Shaka ha querido hacer la peregrinación al monte Kailāsa y eso tiene preocupado a Aldebarán. Le he recomendado que no se preocupe demasiado.  

 -Ya veo. ¿Entonces todavía tardarán en regresar?  

 -Imagino que así es.  

 

Mientras tanto, el santo de Tauro se estiró despacio. Mientras lo hacía se le ocurrió una cosa.  

 

-Oye,-le preguntó a la hija del posadero.- ¿No sabes hacer masajes?  

 -¿Qué tipo de masaje buscas?  

 -Algo que relaje a mi compañero.  

 -Si no es mucho, practicamos el masaje facial. Si buscas algo más extenso se suele recurrir al tantra.  

El rostro del santo de Tauro sufrió un repentino sonrojo.  

 -¿Pero eso no se refiere al sexo?  

 -Así es, pero también lo usamos como medio de relajación. Es muy útil. ¿Quieres que te enseñe?  

 -Está bien. Dime lo que sepas, por favor. 

 

 _Dos días después…_  

 

-Supongo que nos veremos a la vuelta, Aldebarán.  

 -Shaka…por el amor de Athena, ten cuidado.  

 Algo en su voz hizo que el santo de Virgo abriera los ojos y lo mirara. El santo de Tauro pasó saliva, sabiendo lo poco común que era que decidiera abrir los ojos, pero aquellos zafiros no lo miraron con aquel poder que solían mostrar si no que expresaban algo de ternura.  

 -No te preocupes, toro tonto. No voy a dejarme matar. Ahora sé bueno, y espera que regrese. Cuida mi armadura. Si tiene un solo rasguño, tú trasero acabará en uno de los seis infiernos,-amenazó, medio en broma, medio en serio.  

 El brasileño sonrió nerviosamente. Aquello sonaba más como Shaka. Se mantuvo en el mismo lugar hasta perder de vista la camioneta. Pero aún había una cosa más que necesitaba hacer antes de permanecer tranquilo.  

 Regresó a la habitación que compartían en el hostal y adaptó la posición del loto.  

 

 _“Señorita Athena “_  

 

La conciencia de la diosa acudió inmediatamente a él.  

 

 _“¿Qué sucede, querido Aldebarán? “_  

  _“Estoy preocupado por Shaka”, resumió._  

  _“Yo también, Aldebarán. Yo también. Pero no puedo intervenir “_  

  _“¿Cómo? “_  

  _“La peregrinación al monte Kailāsa es un sacrificio al dios Shiva. Todo el dolor y el daño que sufra el peregrino es una ofrenda al deva. Si yo alivio el dolor de Shaka, la ofrenda será estéril y eso significará que habrá hecho la peregrinación en vano. Y eso no me lo perdonará nunca. Además, sería una falta de respeto hacia el dios. Piénsalo de esta manera, quizás te ayude a entenderlo mejor: Esto no es nuevo para Shaka. Ya se ha sacrificado antes. Derramó su sangre sobre el cloth de Andrómeda. Durante la Guerra Santa contra Hades, sacrificó su vida para ayudarme a llegar al Inframundo. Se sacrificó en el Muro de los Lamentos para que los santos de bronce pudieran entregarme mi armadura. Los nacidos bajo el signo Virgo parecen tener el sacrificio impreso a fuego en su alma, Aldebarán. Shijima sacrificó su integridad para protegerme, aunque yo no era la Athena de su tiempo. Shaka sacrificó su vida por mí dos veces. Y Shun…a Shun tampoco le importa demasiado sacrificarse a sí mismo si con ello puede salvar a alguien más. ¿Lo entiendes? Si impido que se sacrifique…le negaré algo que su alma anhela._  

 _Ustedes están conmigo por amor a la justicia, no por fe religiosa. Ésa inquietud es la que mueve a Shaka ahora, y me trasciende incluso a mí. No es correcto que yo intervenga. Lo estaré vigilando desde aquí, porque como tú, y como Shion, me preocupa. Pero él tiene la suficiente fuerza para hacer esto por sí mismo “_  

  _“Entiendo. Ahora me siento más tranquilo “_  

  _“Además, tú tienes algo que te ayudará. El cloth de Virgo tampoco se quedará indiferente si presiente que su dueño está en peligro verdadero. Eso te indicará cómo está. “_  

  _“Lo sé. Me pidió que la cuidara en su ausencia “_  

  _“Concéntrate en eso. En nada más. Y ya deja de preocuparte “, lo regañó._  

  _“Sí…sí, señorita. Ya no me preocuparé más “_  

  _“Espero verlos de vuelta a ambos pronto “zanjó, como despedida._  

 

El santo de Tauro se quedó sentado en la oscuridad. Volvió la vista hacia la Pandora Box de Virgo, adosada cuidadosamente contra la pared.  

 -Mira por lo que nos hace pasar tu dueño, comentó.  

 

 

 _Cuatro días después_  

 

 _“Shaka “_  

 

La consciencia del guardián del sexto templo se hizo cargo inmediatamente de lo que sucedía.  

 

 _“Señorita Athena. ¿Qué deseáis de mí ahora?_  

  _“Solo quería hablar contigo un momento; antes de que inicies tu camino. ¿Tienes tiempo? “_  

  _“No mucho “, su voz cósmica sonó algo cortante._  

  _“Entonces seré breve. Estoy preocupada por este trance, que has escogido afrontar y he decidido vigilarte. Pero no voy a intervenir en modo alguno. Esto será entre tú y la divinidad. “_  

  _El indio sonrió, para sus adentros._  

  _“No espero otra cosa de vos, señorita Athena. Gracias “_  

  _“No te exijas demasiado. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. Ve con cuidado “, le deseó, mientras desaparecía de su mente._  

 El santo de Virgo elevó la vista hasta el mástil sagrado. Cogió el mala firmemente. Inspiró profundamente. Su mirada se desvió hacia el Kailāsa, que se erguía desafiante engarzado en la llanura como una joya de cristal.  

 _“Bien. Ya no hay vuelta atrás”_ pensó.  

 Se agachó, y se postró, acostándose sobre el vientre con los brazos estirados hacia adelante, recitó un corto mantra, hizo la marca en el piso con los dedos; luego se levantó sobre sus rodillas y caminó en cuatro patas hasta tocar la marca con los pies.  Repetiría el proceso durante los cincuenta y dos kilómetros de toda la peregrinación _._  

 El cloth de Virgo resonó con suavidad. El santo de Tauro levantó la vista y se quedó viendo el suave movimiento vibratorio con más atención de la debida. Por ahora no parecía haber problema alguno. Quizás el cloth simplemente reaccionaba a los sentimientos de su dueño, que estaba seguro deberían ser bastante intensos. Aquello bien podía cambiar con el correr de las horas. Aunque no estaba seguro de cuánto iba a durar aquello, sabía que el indio iba a hacer el máximo esfuerzo.  

 Suspiró sonoramente. La preocupación seguía ahí, acechando como una serpiente a punto de clavar sus colmillos en su presa y probablemente no se calmaría hasta que su compañero estuviera de vuelta. Adoptó la posición del loto e intentó vaciar su mente de todo pensamiento para desterrar todo sentimiento funesto. No fuera a ser que de los nervios hiciera alguna tontería.  

 Intentaba e intentaba, pero invariablemente sus pensamientos volvían de nuevo al santo de Virgo.  

  _Los músculos le protestaron cuando se postró por enésima vez sobre las laderas rocosas del monte Kailāsa. Una abundante capa de sudor le cubría todo el cuerpo y las manos empezaban a sufrir el efecto del continuo roce con las sandalias, que las protegía del suelo. Los largos cabellos rubios se adherían a la nuca y al rostro y caía en el suelo ensuciándose con la tierra. La respiración salía entrecortada, interrumpiendo los mantras que recitaba para reforzar la ofrenda. La frente estaba enrojecida en el lugar donde rozaba continuamente el suelo y la piel empezaba ya a ceder. Hubo un momento en el que los brazos le fallaron y su cuerpo dio con fuerza sobre el  suelo. Ladeó la cabeza, con  los ojos entrecerrados, intentando  enfocar la mirada, mientras se concentraba en respirar._  

 _Sentía el ardor en todo el cuerpo, producido por el esfuerzo. Sentía la dureza del suelo sobre el cual se postraba de continuo. Sentía los cabellos sobre el rostro, desordenados y sucios. Y podía sentir que sus fuerzas se drenaban lenta e inexorablemente conforme completaba la circunvalación del monte._  

  _En aquel momento no era Shaka de Virgo, el poderoso santo dorado que guardaba el sexto templo del Santuario de Athena. Todo su poder y su capacidad sobrehumana habían desaparecido frente al monte Kailāsa. Ahora era solamente Shaka, un joven de la India que hacía la peregrinación sagrada como tantos otros que había a su alrededor._  

  _Se levantó despacio, siendo consciente del estado de desgaste en el cual se encontraba su cuerpo y que si se sobre exigía corría el riesgo de colapsar y hasta de fallecer. Podría aliviar sus padecimientos sin duda, mediante el uso del cosmos, pero no le parecía justo mermar su sacrificio al deva, cuando no lo hacía por Athena. Fijando la mirada en la cima nevada del monte, le parecía que la deidad vigilaba atentamente lo que hacían los fieles en torno a la montaña, por lo que redobló sus esfuerzos, perdiendo de vista todo lo demás y quedando prácticamente al borde de la agonía._  

 

El cloth de Virgo empezó a vibrar insistentemente, como una alarma viviente, despertando al santo de Tauro, que de por sí no dormía con la profundidad de costumbre. Aldebarán reconoció inmediatamente  en la vibración que algo no andaba bien y la preocupación lo despabiló completamente.  

Sabía perfectamente que si se atrevía a contactar con su compañero e interrumpía lo que éste estaba haciendo, la ira del santo de Virgo se abatiría sobre él, terrible como la ira de un dios. Pero sentía que era su deber ayudarlo de alguna manera y odiaba tener que ser un espectador  desde lejos, sin poder hacer nada para cambiar las tornas a su favor.  

El cloth continuó vibrando sin detenerse, sintiendo sin duda el peligro que corría su dueño. Aldebarán deseó que no se le ocurriera acudir en su auxilio. No creía que aquello le hiciera gracia a Shaka. Miró el reloj. Apenas habían transcurrido cinco horas.  

Admitía que había espiado a su compañero por medio del cosmos para tener una idea más o menos cuando iniciaría la peregrinación. Lo había logrado, pero apenas. El cosmos del santo de Virgo lo había rechazado con virulencia. Por ello estaba seguro que era mejor no molestar a Shaka hasta que hubieran pasado las aproximadamente quince horas o era seguro que se atraería sobre sí la ira del sexto guardián.  

Pero no podía estar quince horas con un cloth que no dejaba de vibrar insistentemente como si fuera una alarma. Estaba seguro que la situación no haría más que empeorar conforme pasara el tiempo. Si las cosas seguían así, también a él le daría un infarto, pero del estrés.  

Estaba tan concentrado en el cloth de Shaka, que se olvidó del suyo propio, por lo que sufrió un pequeño infarto cuando sintió una segunda vibración detrás suyo. Se volvió, olvidándose de la preocupación por un momento y sacó el cloth de Tauro de la Pandora box. 

Se sentó sobre los talones y se dedicó a armar el cloth con paciencia. Luego se quedó mirando en silencio como el cloth del Toro Celestial empezaba a resonar con suavidad, como intentando calmar al de Virgo, que no dejaba de vibrar.  

Se recostó sobre el codo y empezó a hacer círculos con el dedo sobre el almohadón.  

-Estúpido, Shaka,-murmuró por lo bajo llevado por los nervios.-Estúpido….  

 

 _Aquel cuerpo se movía sobre el suelo arenoso casi que solo por el instinto. Instintivamente repetía las postraciones. Instintivamente sus ojos no se apartaban del frente. Instintivamente repetía los mantras. La adrenalina lo empujaba hacia adelante, volviéndolo una masa de puro instinto movida solamente por el fervor religioso._  

 _Había empezado ya la parte de la peregrinación en la que la gente empezaba a padecer los efectos del agotamiento por la larga caminata y se quedaba atrás, incluso empezaban a visualizarse cadáveres de los que no habían podido resistir el esfuerzo._  

 _Con cada kilómetro el esfuerzo se hacía más pesado y su cuerpo iba perdiendo poco a poco la capacidad de sentir, como un mecanismo de defensa ante las heridas y la exigencia sobre los músculos._  

 _Se detuvo de nuevo, jadeando con pesadez siempre al borde del desfallecimiento, intentando reunir fuerzas para el último trecho. Levantó la vista de nuevo hacia el monte desde dónde estaba. Solía levantar la vista hasta aquel pico nevado cuando sentía que ya no podía más. Quizás se tratara de su sexto sentido, pero no dejaba de sentir que el propio Shiva lo observaba todo desde la cima del Kailāsa._  

 _Acostumbrado cómo estaba a dar todo de sí por una deidad, no veía por qué no darlo todo esta vez. Sobre todo tratándose de un motivo mucho más personal y profundo. Aunque acabara con el cuerpo destrozado. El instinto de supervivencia se iba apoderando poco a poco de él peleándose con el agotamiento extremo._  

 _Arrastró las doloridas piernas para levantarse por enésima vez, pero los músculos no le respondieron y tropezó, dando con fuerza en el suelo con un grito. El golpe le sacó poco aire que le quedaba mientras jalaba aire desesperadamente.  Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse un segundo para pensar lo más claramente posible._  

 _Se levantó con cuidado, y se quedó hincado sobre el  suelo. Luego levantó una pierna con cuidado. Se esperó unos segundos y levantó la otra levantándose sobre el suelo._  

 _A partir de entonces fue más cuidadoso y repitió las postraciones más despacio aún.  Volvió a avanzar acercándose poco a poco al final de la peregrinación con cada minuto que pasaba._  

 

El cloth de la Virgen dejó de resonar tan fuertemente. A su lado, el santo de Tauro meditaba, completamente sumergido en sí mismo. Era la única forma que había encontrado de rehuirle a la preocupación de manera efectiva. De cualquier otra maner, hincaba sus dientes en él y lo llenaba con su veneno.  

Es decir, era natural que se preocupara por su compañero, si éste estaba sufriendo. Pero por algún motivo no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que quería ayudarlo…como lo había hecho antes…por los santos de bronce…por Mu… 

Pero el santo de Virgo no necesitaba su ayuda…todavía. Y aquella visión de Shaka, como una fiera deidad, que había tenido antes, no se le iba de la cabeza, como si su inconsciente intentara recordarle quién era Shaka de Virgo y de lo que era capaz de hacer.  

 Como el cloth habíase calmado en gran medida, pensó que lo mejor era pasar el tiempo meditando, para evitar la tentación de querer contactar de nuevo con él; aunque sospechaba que la debilidad en la que seguro se encontraba Shaka en aquellos momentos le dificultaría que lo rechazara de nuevo.  

Se reprendió a sí mismo por aquellos pensamientos, recordando que Shaka estaba en una peregrinación religiosa. Tampoco quería interrumpir sus pensamientos que de seguro estarían por completo dirigidos a Shiva. Sería como interrumpirlo en cualquier otro momento de intimidad. Sería una falta de respeto.  

 Decidió que era mejor bajar a tomar un poco de aire. Así talvez se despejaba y dejaba de pensar tonterías. Parado en la entrada de la posada sentía las miradas de los otros huéspedes sobre su persona. No los culpaba. Su elevada estatura así como su cabello rubio de seguro llamaban mucho la atención. Y hablando de llamar la atención…algo había llamado la de su nariz. 

Miró a un lado y otro de la calle pensando que seguramente había pasado algún vendedor de té, de los que solían rondar aquellos lugares y el olor de las hierbas lo había atraído. Solo había uno, apostado en la esquina opuesta, y la vendedora, una chica joven, tarareaba por lo bajo en tibetano.  

De repente se le ocurrió una idea y fue adentro a buscar el dinero. De vuelta afuera, se llevó consigo a la hija del posadero pensando, de pronto, que él no iba a entender ni jota de lo que dijera la otra chica.  

 -¿Qué es lo que quieres comprar?,-le preguntó. 

 -¿Qué suelen vender?,-contrapreguntó con sinceridad.  

 -Tés. Aceites. Inciensos. ¿Quieres algo para tu amigo, verdad?,-adivinó.  

 -Pueees…  

 -No te preocupes. Sé exactamente qué hacer en esos casos. Es usual para nosotros atender a los peregrinos que vuelven del Kailāsa. Si quieres, dame el dinero,-le ofreció.-Yo compraré lo que necesites.  

 -Eh…gracias, eh…,-se cohibió.  

 - Umā,-sonrió.  

 El santo de Tauro aguardó en la esquina pacientemente a que volviera  Umā.  

 La muchacha le tendió un manojo de bolsas.  

 -He comprado un par de varas de incienso, un té y una botella de aceite de las grandes,-interpretó bien la mirada de Aldebarán.-Créeme que tu amigo volverá con la espalda hecha trizas, y todo el cuerpo hecho una pena. Necesitará un masaje de cuerpo entero y a veces las botellas pequeñas no alcanzan. Aunque…me sorprende que hiciera la peregrinación. Creí que era un deva,-murmuró por lo bajo, roja de repente, dejando las cosas en las manos de Aldebarán, precipitadamente.-Aunque los dioses también hacen ascetismo. Es más…como Śankara.

-Shiva y Parvati,-murmuró por lo bajo Aldebarán, recordando la historia de la hija de la montaña, la esposa del dios.Sonrió por lo bajo, mientras abría la bolsa. El familiar olor del sándalo le inundó la nariz. Se encogió de hombros y subió, dispuesto a seguir meditando. 

 

 _Cuatro días después_  

 La camioneta se detuvo a un lado de la posada, mientras los peregrinos descendían despacio, algunos renqueando, y otros llevados en volandas. Shaka se levantó despacio. Se sentía extrañamente bien, aunque sabía que su cuerpo estaba muy maltratado. Sus ojos se fijaron en el santo de Tauro, que lo miraba como si fuera a colapsar de un momento a otro.  

 -¿Qué miras, toro tonto?,-lo saludó con algo de guasa. 

 -Shaka… ¿te sientes bien?,-preguntó con cautela, mientras se acercaba para ayudarlo a bajar. Sin dificultad, lo levantó como si fuera de papel. Sintió la hinchazón en la espalda del indio y se preocupó más.  

 -Ahora que lo dices, no siento nada, cayó en la cuenta.-Quizás esté entumecido. Bájame.  

 -Déjame ayudarte a caminar al menos,-le ofreció. Sintió un escalofrío cuando vio las heridas e hinchazones en las manos del virginiano, que temblaban al sujetarse a él. ¿De verdad no sentía nada?  

 Lo llevó con cautela hasta la habitación que compartían y se separó de él un momento para acercar el colchón en el que acostarlo...  

 El santo de Virgo sufrió un mareo repentino y una horrible punzada en la cabeza. Se aferró al marco de la puerta. Abrió los ojos e intentó enfocar la mirada. La luz le hirió los ojos. De repente, sintió que el dolor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo como una furiosa ola de fuego. Fue tan intenso que sintió que se desvanecía. Apenas si pudo llamar al santo de Tauro con un gemido antes de dar de bruces contra el suelo.  

 El corazón de Aldebarán se detuvo por un larguísimo segundo, mientras se agachaba en el suelo y tomaba una de las muñecas de Shaka, buscando el pulso. Se tranquilizó un poco cuando percibió los latidos a través de la piel.  

 -¿Qué le ha pasado?,-le preguntó a  Umā, que había subido detrás de ellos.  

 -No te preocupes, solo le ha bajado la adrenalina. Era lo que le impedía sentir el dolor. Solo necesita descansar. Y un buen masaje. ¿Quieres que te ayude? 

 -No, yo me encargo,-contestó, levantando a Shaka y acostándolo sobre el camastro.  

 -¿Recuerdas bien lo que te expliqué?,-quiso asegurarse.  

 -Sí, puedes estar tranquila. Cualquier cosa te avisaré,-le prometió.  

 -Recuerda el sándalo.  

 -¿Puedes traerme un cuchillo?,-solicitó.  

 -Claro.  

Mientras ella volvía, Aldebarán cerró las cortinas y encendió las varitas de incienso. Se quitó la camiseta y la aventó a un rincón, mientras tomaba la botella de aceite.  

 -Aquí tienes,-dijo ella solícita.-Llámame si necesitas algo. También he dejado un botiquín de primeros auxilios y una palangana para el agua. Necesitarás lavarlo,-cerró la puerta con cautela.  

 El santo de Tauro se arrodilló de manera que el santo de Virgo quedara entre sus piernas. Cogió el cuchillo y cortó la túnica de lino, para poder romperla con más facilidad, no tenía tiempo de quitársela.  

 En circunstancias normales, habría dado un brazo, o quizás una pierna, por ver desnudo a Shaka. Pero esta vez solo podía pensar en aliviarlo.  

 Vertió el agua en la palangana y humedeció un paño en ella. Lo escurrió y empezó a pasarlo con cuidado por la anatomía de su compañero, sintiendo el ardor de los músculos contraídos. Shaka movió la cabeza levemente al sentir el frescor del agua sobre sus heridas.  

 -Te has dado una buena paliza, Shaka,-murmuró mientras le humedecía el rostro y le masajeaba las sienes. Luego le pasó las manos lentamente por los hombros, mirando los músculos hinchados pensativamente.  

Curiosamente, ya no estaba preocupado, aunque sí que sentía una nueva admiración por su compañero.  

Ahora que lo tenía desnudo y tan cerca podía apreciar algunas cicatrices que cruzaban el esbelto torso. Aquello desmentía el mito de que a Shaka nadie lo había tocado nunca y que nunca había necesitado de un entrenamiento físico. Seguía teniendo menos cicatrices que algunos de los más impulsivos. Pero tenía, al fin y al cabo. 

 De los hombros, pasó a los brazos. Shaka gimió de dolor al sentir la presión.  

 -Lo siento,-se disculpó.-Te he lastimado más.  

 -No…hazlo…es natural que me duela. Solo no…solo no toques demasiado las articulaciones. 

  Le cogió las manos, y se quedó mirándolas con atención mientras masajeaba los costados, intentando bajar la hinchazón formada por la fricción. Eran delgadas y de dedos largos y finos con porte aristocrático. Cogió los dedos y se dedicó a cortarle las uñas algunas de las cuales estaban rotas sin duda por algún roce imprudente contra el suelo.  

 “En Bengala, donde yo nací,-le había dicho,-es tradición que los hombres lleven las uñas largas. Hace ver las manos más finas y atractivas y a las mujeres les gustan. A mí no me molesta llevarlas así. Me ayuda a separar las cuentas del mala “  

 Le dio la vuelta para revisar si tenía heridas de aquel lado. No encontró muchas, pero sí los músculos hinchados y contraídos.-Espero que esto te alivie,-pasó el trapo también por la espalda, limpiándolo de tierra y suciedad.  

 Se dio la vuelta, de cara a los glúteos de Shaka y untó sus manos con el aceite de sándalo  para luego deslizar sus manos lentamente por la espalda baja hasta llegar a los muslos, intentando cubrir lo máximo posible, cubriendo lo máximo de sus nalgas, una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.  

El santo de Virgo jadeó y movió la cabeza con un suspiro, empezando a sentir el alivio que los masajes de su compañero le comunicaban a su cuerpo. Los gemidos al sentir las fuertes manos de Aldebarán recorrer sus glúteos y su espalda baja se hicieron más frecuentes. De repente abrió los ojos todo lo que daban al sentir que otra parte  de su anatomía había reaccionado al intenso alivio y se sonrojó.  

 -No, Aldebarán,-lo detuvo, viendo que desenrollaba las vendas y las dejaba a un lado, pretendiendo volver a voltearlo para, ahora sí, vendarlo.-Déjame así. Estoy agotado.  

 Las manos del santo de Tauro lo voltearon mientras decía aquello, dejando al descubierto su erección. Sus ojos emitieron una breve chispa de diversión.  

 -¿No querías que la viera?  Umā me dijo que esto podría pasar. ¿Quieres que la atienda? Tú no tienes fuerzas,-su tono se volvió algo más cauteloso.  

 -Alde…,-susurró mortificado.  

 -No voy a hacerlo si no me das permiso, Shaka.  

 No añadió lo que estaba pensando, que tocar sus genitales sin su permiso, era  como violar a un dios. Pero el santo de Virgo se hizo una idea de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.  

 Sabía que para la gente de aquel lado de Oriente, el masaje tántrico era lo más normal del mundo y que este desembocara en otro de corte más erótico tampoco era de extrañarse. Tampoco tenía una idea de cómo era que Aldebarán se había enterado de algo así, o estaba siquiera dispuesto a hacerlo.  

  _“Śankara_ _, ¿qué quieres de mí?”_ ,-pensó, evocando al esposo de Umā en su mente. 

 Su mirada empezó a recorrer el torso del santo de Tauro con interés. Sin ser de gran robustez, el pecho era ancho y fuerte, y le servía de firme sostén al ancho cuello. Un cuello muy apetecible. La cintura seguía la misma línea fuerte, y amplia, sin ser exagerada. Las clavículas estaban cubiertas por los bien trabajados trapecios que conectaban fluidamente con los bíceps y el resto de la musculatura desembocaba en las muñecas que unían los brazos con aquellas manos grandes y fuertes. De solo imaginarlas en su entrepierna sintió un gemido salirle presuroso por la garganta. Se mordió los labios. Asintió casi imperceptiblemente, mientras volvía la cabeza a un lado y seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.  

 Estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza cuando sintió las manos, los dedos empezar a maniobrar en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, sin dejar ni un centímetro sin explorar con la experticia de quién ya está acostumbrado a ese tipo de masajes.  

 Sabía que en aquel juego estaban interactuando dos energías masculinas distintas, pero a la vez iguales.  

 El _lingam,_ que para los hindúes no significaba solamente el miembro reproductor masculino en sí, ni una forma de adorar al gran dios, de quién se decía que el mismísimo monte Kailāsa era su _lingam,_ sino la energía masculina como tal.  

Y el toro, aquel animal que para los antiguos cretenses era el epítome de la virilidad y fertilidad masculinas, y también simbolizaba aquella energía masculina.  

Aquel mito griego decía que el supremo dios se había metamorfoseado en un toro para atraer hacia sí a Europa. Pero no era un bovino igual a los demás, sino de un blanco deslumbrante, poco típico de los animales que tenían  en sus establos los hombres. Y además, de carácter manso y dócil.  

 El hombre que masajeaba ahora su virilidad tampoco era uno común. Aunque había nacido en Brasil no tenía rasgos típicos de aquel país. Su cabellera rubia dejaba al descubierto una frente amplia y caía libremente hasta media espalda. Su piel no era mucho más oscura que la suya propia. Y sus ojos brillaban con el mismo brillo celeste que el cielo en un día despejado.  

 Además…Sus ojos se posaron en las cajas de Pandora. El santo dorado de Tauro…El Toro Celestial.  

 El dolor había sido relegado a un lugar muy al fondo de su conciencia, retenido en segundo plano por el alivio de los masajes, que recorrían su cuerpo, acariciándolo y calmándolo. Llamando a otras sensaciones, mucho más primitivas.  

 Aldebarán tampoco sabía muy bien qué lo había impelido a preguntarle al santo de Virgo si podía tocarlo de esa manera. De algún modo deseaba algo más. Deseaba que Shaka le pidiera algo más. Sus manos dieron las últimas caricias sobre la entrepierna del indio, y se posaron gentilmente sobre sus pantorrillas.  

 -¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?,-quiso saber.  

 -Mejor. Gracias.  

 De repente, se sintió acalorado. Con esfuerzo, levantó apenas una mano, y la colocó rozando el muslo del segundo guardián. Aldebarán se agachó hasta que su rostro quedó a un palmo del de Shaka. Fijó los ojos en el bindi sobre su frente. Deslizó la mirada y se detuvo sobre sus labios. Carnosos. Besables. Los delineó con un dedo. Suaves como pétalos de loto.  

 

-Aldebarán… ¿Quieres…?-el beso interrumpió la oración. Los labios del brasileño masajearon los suyos casi con demanda, dándole un remedio a su sequedad. La lengua se abrió paso entre los dientes buscando la de Shaka.  

 El santo de Virgo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por un segundo. Luego se cerraron, disfrutando del beso. Cuando se separaron, las mejillas de ambos estaban teñidas de rojo.  

 -¿Hace cuánto…? ¿Hace cuánto deseabas…?  

 -Hace tiempo,-la voz de Aldebarán sonó más grave.  

 Una leve risa abandonó los labios del indio.  

 -Lamento no poder moverme. No me parece justo que hagas todo el trabajo. 

-No mientas, Shaka. Ya no deberías estar tan limitado de movimientos, ¿O acaso no he hecho bien mi trabajo?  

 -Así es. Pero estoy agotado. Aunque…,-sus manos se deslizaron por el abdomen pétreo de Aldebarán siguiendo la línea de sus músculos.-…supongo que eso no me exime de sentir deseo.  

 -Entonces déjame aliviarte,-susurró, insinuante, mientras lo acomodaba suavemente.  

 El santo de Virgo le echó los brazos al cuello y enrolló las piernas temblorosas alrededor de las caderas del santo de Tauro mientras éste se levantaba y lo llevaba a la cama. Se dejó hundir en el colchón sin oponer apenas resistencia, buscando una posición lo más cómoda posible, mientras su compañero lo abrazaba por detrás, y le acariciaba el pecho.  Sus dedos acariciaron la mandíbula del santo de Tauro, mientras Aldebarán le mordía la oreja con sensualidad, enviando una fuerte descarga eléctrica por toda su columna vertebral y no pudo evitar quejarse de dolor.  

 -Dime si te lastimo,-le solicitó el brasileño por lo bajo, mientras maniobraba para quitarse el pantalón.   

 -Olvídate de eso,-gimió, mientras el santo de Tauro cambiaba de posición para quedar sobre él y le presentaba el miembro con la clara intención de que le hiciera el amor con la boca. Shaka levantó el brazo con lentitud, consciente de que no podía moverse con brusquedad. Acarició apenas, con las yemas de los dedos el pene del brasileño y llevó la cabeza hasta sus labios, iniciando el contacto amoroso.  

Ahora fue el turno del otro de sentir aquel placer descender por sus vértebras como una fuerte corriente eléctrica. Arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus labios se abrían, dejando escapar un gemido fuerte y varonil.  

 -Tienes tanta suerte de que esté exhausto,-silbó con cierto esfuerzo.-Si no…,-siguió lamiendo con deliberada lentitud el sexo que tenía entre los labios.  

 -De hecho lo lamento. Hubiera sido un espectáculo tener intimidad contigo en condiciones óptimas.  

 Los labios de Shaka se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa, y empezó a profundizar el estímulo, buscando que llegara al clímax. Aldebarán ancló las manos en el respaldar de la cama, respirando entrecortadamente, sintiendo el placer ascender desde su entrepierna hasta el resto de su cuerpo trayendo consigo un calor abrasador, que a su vez era combustible que su cuerpo consumía como energía para el trance amoroso.  

 No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que derramara su semilla en la boca del santo de Virgo. El dulce líquido vital inundó la boca y la garganta de Shaka, que se relamió con descaro.  

 -Hmmm, qué dulce. 

 El santo de Tauro descendió lentamente depositando besos a lo largo del cuello y la clavícula de su amante, que se veían enrojecidas por el repetido roce con el suelo de roca de las laderas del Kailāsa.  Sus manos empezaron a masajear enérgicamente los costados de Shaka mientras sus labios lamían los pezones del indio con insistencia. Shaka gimió excitado. Poco a poco iba sintiendo que sus músculos se relajaban más y más, producto de las repetidas atenciones de Aldebarán. Aunque aún sentía que no era prudente moverse mucho.  

 Sus dedos se cerraron inconscientemente arañando el cuero cabelludo en un espasmo de placer al sentir la lengua que recorría su abdomen en dirección a su entrepierna, deteniéndose un momento para succionar sensualmente su ombligo.  

 -Aaaah…Alde…uf,-empezó a notar como su temperatura corporal subía vertiginosamente y su vista empezaba a ponerse borrosa. Gruñó sin poder contenerse cuando de nuevo su miembro fue estimulado, esta vez por la lengua del taurino.  

 Ni en sus sueños más descabellados podía haberse imaginado que se encontraría en una situación similar con el santo de Tauro. O talvez sí… 

 -¿Quieres que yo te penetre?,-la voz grave del segundo guardián interrumpió sus pensamientos.  

 -No creo que sea buena idea. No quiero correr riesgos. 

  _“Aunque estoy tan caliente que no me importaría “_ pensó, distraído, mientras Aldebarán se colocaba encima suyo.  

 Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar un gemido ahogado mientras la unión se concretaba con necesitada lentitud.  

 El santo de Virgo levantó la misma mano y cerró los dedos en torno al pezón de Aldebarán. El brasileño sujetó la mano con cuidado, intentando no presionar los raspones.  

 -Es una lástima que me hayas cortado las uñas,-cerró los dedos en torno al pectoral con lentitud. 

 -Las tenías rotas,-se disculpó. 

 -Déjalo, no importa.-Pasó los dedos por el pecho del santo de Tauro.-Igual puedo arañarte.  

 -Voy a moverme,-le hizo saber mientras se acostumbraba al pene del santo de Virgo en su interior.  

 -Solo hazlo,-se impacientó Shaka, con un bufido.-Tonto,-sopló, con guasa.  

 Una carcajada estruendosa abandonó el ancho pecho de Aldebarán, mientras empezaba a mover con lentitud encima de Shaka. Se agachó para besarlo. El indio no dudó en corresponder a su beso con ganas, sintiendo que la cara le ardía. Su respiración se alborotó por un motivo diferente esta vez. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, extasiado. Como si no pudiera soportarlo más, empezó a liberar su cosmos lentamente.  

 El segundo guardián se dio cuenta de ello y lo dejó hacer, intuyendo que Shaka necesitaba hacer aquello. Por otro lado, era como si el cosmos llevara la unión amorosa un nivel más arriba de lo que normalmente tenía acostumbrado.  

Afianzó las manos en el abdomen de Shaka mientras aumentaba el ritmo con el que sus caderas descendían hasta las de su compañero, sintiendo el placer fluctuar, como en olas, por toda su anatomía. Con cuidado, casi con reverencia, pasó su mano por la mejilla de Shaka y le apartó el flequillo del rostro.  

Deslizó los labios por el cuello de Shaka despacio, a compás con las embestidas. Cuando llegó a los pezones, los rodeó con los labios y succionó con fuerza. La acción le arrancó un gruñido que les puso a ambos los pelos de punta.  

 Siguió succionando con energía, pero sin hacerle daño. De repente, empezó a sentir como Shaka se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo arañando las sábanas entre gemidos.  

 -Me alegra que estés disfrutando tanto como yo,-susurró en la oreja del santo de Virgo.  

 -Hace tanto que yo…que no había tenido un…Aaaah…,-gimió.-Alde… 

 El santo de Tauro cogió un mechón de cabello rubio y lo peinó lentamente con los dedos sin dejar de moverse sobre el santo de Virgo.  

 De repente, Shaka cogió impulso y se levantó, quedando abrazado a su compañero.  

 -Shaka, ¿qué?...,-el cosmos del santo de Virgo seguía brillando con más suavidad esta vez. Le tapó los labios a Aldebarán.  

 -SSsh…-susurró.-Cállate. Solo…sigue moviéndote. O mejor…-déjame moverme a mí ahora. Ancló las manos a la espalda de Aldebarán y sujetó su sexo mientras empezaba a unirse poco a poco con él.  

 El santo de Tauro lo abrazó con cuidado, todavía inseguro. Sintió considerablemente menos heridas en la espalda del indio.  

 -¿Te has…?-inquirió con sorpresa, mientras Shaka le mordía en la oreja con energía, sin dejar de moverse. 

 -¿Crees que iba a quedarme así? Aunque…he de agradecerte. Tus cuidados también fueron de mucha ayuda,-agradeció mirándolo directamente a los ojos y besándolo con pasión.  

 A partir de entonces decidieron dejar que sus cuerpos fueran los que hablaran por ellos mismos danzando sobre el colchón jadeando entrecortadamente con una mezcla de excitación y cansancio. El clímax los alcanzó a la vez, cegándolos y robándoles el aire por un momento. Las manos de Shaka dejaron un surco sobre la amplia espalda del brasileño mientras Aldebarán le mordía el labio inferior con lentitud y se separaba, ya jadeando con fuerza. El santo de Virgo reposó su cabeza sobre los amplios hombros de Aldebarán mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Lo empujó con suavidad sobre el colchón y volvió a acostarse, esta vez sobre el pecho del toro dorado, mientras sentía el brazo de éste en torno a su cintura.  

 -¿No le contarás a nadie, verdad?,-preguntó con picardía.  

 Aldebarán se encogió de hombros, maravillándose para sus adentros de la dualidad de su compañero, que podía aparecer como un ferviente yogui o un apasionado amante al momento siguiente.  

 -¿Para qué? Siempre  acaban dándose cuenta de todo.  

 

 _Meses después_  

La luna iluminó la figura  que bajaba por los doce templos del Santuario a paso mesurado.  El santo de Tauro roncaba escandalosamente haciendo retumbar el templo, como todas las noches. Se movió en la cama y su brazo chocó contra algo que lo despabiló. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad distinguió la esbelta silueta del santo de Virgo a su lado en la cama.  

 -¿Shaka? ¿Qué?,-se calló cuando éste se volvió y se abrazó a él, relajando el cuerpo debajo de las mantas.  

 -Cállate, y duérmete, tonto. A no ser que…no tengas sueño,-su voz se volvió insinuante, mientras se subía encima suyo, dejando que los cabellos rubios cayeran como hilos de oro sobre el cuerpo del segundo guardián.  

 -¿Te quedaste con ganas aquella vez?,-preguntó.  

 -Tú fuiste el que dijo que hubiera deseado tener intimidad conmigo en una situación menos aprensiva. ¿O es que acaso ya no te gusto?,-tanteó haciendo una mueca de fingido disgusto.  

 El santo de Tauro se rió por lo bajo mientras estiraba el cuello para besarlo con repentino deseo. El ambiente se caldeó con rapidez mientras ambos cuerpos danzaban en la oscuridad de la madrugada hasta que el Sol empezó a salir por el horizonte, dando inicio a un nuevo día.  

 

**_FIN_ **

 

**Debo decir que este es uno de los fics más desafiantes que he ecrito hasta ahora. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo. Como es costumbre; les dejo la aclaración de algunos conceptos usados:**

**Monte Kailash: Los tibetanos llamaban a este monte "Gang Ripoche " que significa "preciosa joya de nieve " En sánscrito era llamado " Kailāsa " un término que no tiene significado pero que se cree proviene de la palabra sánscrita "kelāsa " que significa "cristal" En este monte se cree que vivía el dios Shiva, con su esposa Parvati, y sus hijos, Ganesha y Skanda. Es el único monte de la zona que nunca ha sido escalado, debido a que es sagrado para diferentes religiones de la India, cuyos fieles suelen hacer ( al menos una vez en la vida ) una peregrinación al monte, que consistía en rodear toda la circunferencia del monte ( 52 km aproximadamente ) Para que el sacrificio fuera mayor lo hacían en un día ( durando mínimo unas 15 hrs ) y algunos optaban por postrarse durante toda la peregrinación.**

**Trimurti: "**   **Tres cuerpos " La palabra designa a los tres dioses " más importantes " en las creencias indias. En los tiempos antes del hinduismo, la Trimurti la conformaron Indra, Agni y Somā, o Agni, Indra y Surya. Con el hinduismo, la tríada fue conformada por Brahma, Vishnú y Shiva, y es llamada "puránica " porque las primeras menciones de ella fue en los Puranas (textos del I milenio a.C ) Aunque el concepto es famoso entre los occidentales, no lo es así para los indios, por eso es un poco inexacto definir Trimurti como "trinidad " puesto que realmente solo Vishnú y Shiva reciben culto.**

**Kama es el dios del deseo amoroso, un hijo de Vishnú y Lakhsmi. Por él toma nombre el famoso tratado Kamasutra ( palabra compuesta por "Kama" 'deseo sexual ' y " sutra " ' hilo, frase corta ' ) El Kamasutra fue escrito por Vātsyaiana entre el 240 y el 550 d.C y es un tratado sobre comportamiento sexual humano, definiendo el sexo como una hierogamia ( unión divina ) en la cual ambos amantes se tratan mutuamente como si fueran dioses. Aunque es tristemente célebre solo por las diversas posiciones sexuales de las que habla en el apartado dedicado al acto sexual, toca temas mucho más diversos como lo son el cortejo y el matrimonio, las esposas (propias y ajenas ), las cortesanas o sobre cómo atraer a otras personas y consejos de cómo ser un buen ciudadano.**

**En el apartado dedicado a las maneras de arañar, Vātsyaiana se refiere al largo de las uñas, que cambia según la región. En la región de Gauda (actual Bengala ) las uñas son preferidas largas.**

**Shiva: El dios Shiva es uno de los más importantes del hinduismo. Es el dios con más " coincidentia oppositorum" de los tres dioses de la Trimurti. Es el dios del ascetismo, pero también del erotismo. Es el dios destructor ( el epíteto "Hara" significa "Destructor" ) pero también es capaz de crear. Es Rudra ( "terrible " "aullador" ) pero también es Shiva ( " benéfico" ) y Śankara ( "causa de felicidad " )**

**Como dios asceta, Shiva se opone completamente a Kama ( el dios del amor ) pero como dios erótico, compite con él y lo sobrepasa. Es por qué cuando Kama intenta que Shiva deje de meditar para que procreara un hijo que derrotara al demonio Takara, Hara se enoja y lo pulveriza con la energía de su tercer ojo. Pues así como es capaz de meditar ininterrumpidamente por miles de años, puede hacer el amor ininterrumpidamente por la misma cantidad de tiempo. Así las cosas, ¿qué puede enseñarle Kama a Shiva en materia de erotismo? No es sino hasta que la dolida Parvati le recrimina a Shiva lo que ha hecho, pues sin Kama ningún amor, ni el de ellos siquiera, puede subsistir, el dios resucita a Kama en forma de energía, la energía creadora del amor.**

**La esposa de Shiva es Parvati, ( también llamada "Umā" ) Es la madre con Shiva, de Ganesha y de Skanda. Es la Shakti ( contraparte femenina, energía productiva y creadora) de Shiva. En una ocasión, asustados por el demonio Takara, los dioses, aterrorizados, fueron a pedirle a Shiva que los ayudara, pero éste estaba haciendo el amor con su esposa. Al cabo de un tiempo los oyó y perdió el deseo, pero no detuvo el juego erótico por miedo a Parvati. Cuando por fin los atendió, se tardó y la enfurecida Parvati bajó a ver qué sucedía, maldiciéndolos, pues al interrumpirlos le habían provocado esterilidad. "Pues si yo soy estéril, que lo sean las esposas de los dioses"**

**Lingam: En el hinduismo, el lingam es una representación simbólica del dios Shiva usado para su culto en los templos, pero as también puede significar literalmente el miembro viril o aludir a la energía masculina primordial. Por eso, se dice del Kailāsa que es el lingam de Shiva. En variantes del tántricas del masaje Reiki, existe el masaje lingam, que consiste en masajear los genitales del varón. En la antigua civilización minoica en Creta, se veneraba al toro como el máximo exponente de la fecundidad y virilidad masculinas. Y por eso, en una de las dos versiones del mito de la constelación de Tauro se nos habla de Zeus, el dios fecundador por excelencia, que toma la forma de un toro para atraer hacia sí a la doncella deseada, a la que luego se lleva precisamente a Creta ( aunque no la posee en esta forma )**

**Yogui: Practicante de yoga. El yoga es una disciplina con un fuerte sentido religioso en la India, relacionado al ascetismo y a la meditación. Shiva recibe el epíteto de "Yogapati" que significa "Señor del Yoga "**

**Me di cuenta que lo que en la versión anterior del fic fue necesario explicar por medio de Krishna y Kama lo podía haber explicado solo por medio de Shiva de haber conocido bien la figura de este dios. Así que lo arreglé. Por eso la chica posadera se llama ahora Uma, como la esposa de Shiva y no Rhada, como la de Krishna.**

**Sándalo: El sándalo es un árbol propio de la India del cual se suelen hacer aceites, tés y esencias de incienso. El aceite de sándalo tiene propiedades revitalizantes y relajantes; levanta el ánimo, relaja el cuerpo y la mente, calma y humecta la piel y favorece el sueño. Sus semillas son usadas para hacer los famosos malas, los rosarios de 108 cuentas que usan los monjes.**

**Tantra: El tantra es una corriente del esoterismo oriental que se practica en lugares tan diversos del continente asiático como Bután, China, Corea, India, Indonesia, Japón, Mongolia y Nepal.**

**En el hinduismo hay dos variantes del tantra. Él tantra _vama marga_ incluye técnicas de Imasculinas y femeninas. El sexo tántrico busca que los amantes se conecten con sus energías opuestas ( es decir, que los hombres conecten con su lado femenino y viceversa ) y su fin no es el orgasmo convencional. En el tantra, los amantes tienen terminantemente prohibido tocar los genitales o buscar la penetración y buscan el placer por la estimulación de otras partes del cuerpo.**

**Bindi: El bindi ( sáns. bindu, 'gota' o 'punto') es un elemento decorativo de la frente utilizado en Asia meridional (principalmente en la India) y el sudeste asiático. Tradicionalmente, es un punto de color rojo coloreado en la parte central de la frente, cerca de las cejas, pero también puede ser un signo o una joya lo que se porte en vez del punto. Pese a que dicho punto no es exclusivo de las mujeres, usualmente se usa el color rojo para mujeres casadas, y negro, para las solteras.**

**Desde un punto de vista místico, el lugar donde se marca este símbolo se llama agñá-chakra y simboliza el tercer ojo.**

**El área entre las cejas, donde se coloca el bindi, se considera el sexto chakra, el agñá, el lugar de la sabiduría.**

**De acuerdo con los seguidores del tantrismo, este chakra es el punto de salida para la energía kundalinī. Se dice que el bindi retiene la energía y fortalece la concentración.**

**IMPORTANTE: Debido al reglamento de , ya no se permite subir contenido explícito aquí. Así que subiré los fics con dicho contenido en Archive of Your Own (me buscan allí como 'AriesnoShaina' ) Solo esos. El resto podeís verlos aquí, y mantendré las versiones censuradas en Ao3**

**¡Gracias por los comentarios!**

**¡Un besote!**

 

 

 


End file.
